la Guerra olmeca test
by J. Carlos Munoz
Summary: mexico y ee uu estan en guerra razones por la creacion de criaturas biologicas. La ecivocacion se creo a una tercer guerra mundial


GM3

Por: José Carlos Muñoz

**Prologo**

EE UU: Leyes Anti Migrantes

En la televisión, se pudo mirar el presidente John Polk firmando una ley. La ley era lo que cada inmigrante en los EE UU temía. Después de firmar la ley, el presidente dijo" hoy por la primera vez tendremos menos delincuentes en la calle. Tendremos un nuevo estados unidos que le diría el mundo que no aceptamos cualquier persona ilegal."

Ya empezó la pesadilla, no existiría ayuda. Vendrá las agencias de ICE y otros agencias de deportación.  
>Una persona del ICE vino y pregunto al presidente, "¿Ya tienes todas las armas para los agencias?"<br>"Mañana van a obtener las armas para encontrar los inmigrantes. También te dará unos lugares para encontrar a los inmigrantes."  
>"¿Nos dará todo eso mañana? "<br>"Eso y mas. Unos 3500 soldados también para ayudar parar los ilegales"  
>"Gracias "dijo la agencia "no vas a negar esto"<br>John Polk se sintió muy bien, el ano pasado el creó una nueva forma, que todos los países firmaron, que destruyen cada arma nuclear. Las naciones unidas ya han revisado cada nación por armas nucleares. Ahorra creo la nueva ley para proteger EE UU contra los inmigrantes.  
>Lo cree John Polk será destruido por una acción pendeja. <p>

**Capitulo 1**

**Secreto de Mesoamérica**

Carlos no pudo pensar nada, pero que ya tiene un trabajo por Cancún. Estaba usando su bicicleta para irse a Cancún. Carlos era un niño que vivía en Odzcech, Cancún. Siempre ha soñado que un día podrá tener un barco y pescar. Hoy será su oportunidad de pescar.

Vino a la orilla y miro a Don Antonio con un barco chiquito. "Hola Carlos, ¿como estas?"

"Estoy emocionado de pescar" contesto.

"Pues hoy será tu día de suerte. Te traje mi braco que tenía en mi garaje. Está un poco de viejo pero es suficiente para pescar unos 300 o 500 peces. También tiene su GPS, un mapa del golfo y será suficiente para un buen día en el mar."

"Gracias" dijo Carlos "me puedes decir dónde puedo pescar."

"Eso fue una problema. Mayoría del mar está ocupado por los barcos de los EE UU. Necesitaba encontrar otro lugar para hacer la pesca."

"¿Entonces, donde puedo pescar?"

"Ven te puedo ensenar."

Carlos le siguió pensando a donde debe de pescar. Mayoría de los barcos de EE UU son tan grandes que párrese hay ningún pez de sobra.

"Aquí debes de pescar "dijo Antonio.

Su destino de pescar estaba en el norte de Yucatán. Estaba muy lejos de México y casi estaba en la mitad del golfo.

"Estas seguro que debo de pescar ahí."

"Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Eh intentado todo lo puedo. Pero no hay otro lugar para pescar. Pues la buena cosa es que en ese lugar, han reportado que peses son muy grande que puedes vivir con ese pez por 3 días.'

"¿No tienes otras opciones?"

"No hay otra cosa que puedo hacer"

Carlos lo pensó muy bien. Podrá irse ahí y obtener unos cuantos peses grandes o no trabajar ahí. Lo pensó por mucho tiempo y le dijo a Antonio "Dígame a donde debo de ir y me voy"

Han pasado más que 4 días, y Carlos tiene el trabajo y esta pescando peses con enorme tamaño. Un día encontró uno que era 1 metro de tamaño. Otro día encontró 20 peces que eran medio metro. El trabajo seria que podría ganar unos cuanto pesos.

El día siguiente, Carlos estaba en su barco dejando una riadas para los peses. Miro que había una isla. Miro a su GPS, y miro que no había ninguna isla en el mapa. Miro la isla otra vez y puso las coordenadas otra vez. Aun así decía que no hay ninguna isla ahí. Confundido, el decidió irse a la isla.

Cuando llego miro que había muchos huecos en el piso y unos agujeros en unos árboles. Siguió caminado cuando miro unas armas en el piso. Recogió uno y miro que tenia escritura de los olmecas. Carlos estaba confundido de porque había escritura de los olmecas y porque había armas.

Siguió mirando las armas, cuando llego un animal afuera del bosque. Era un reptil que caminaba con dos patas. Estaba chiquito y no parece de tener miedo que él estaba ahí.

La criatura se acerco un poco más. Le estaba olfateando. Carlos extendió su mano para que la criatura le pudiera olfatear más. La criatura miro su mano y su cara y dijo "Quieres que huelo eso. Porque yo no lo voy hacer."

Carlos estaba paralizado, la criatura hablo. Eso es imposible.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto la criatura"¿Te párrese que vistes a un monstro?"

Carlos empezó a correr hacia su barco, pero la criatura le estaba siguiendo. Tenía mucho miedo. Miro algo que no debía ser cierto, un monstro o algo que puede hablar.

"¡Espera!" Grito "¡A dónde vas!"

"¡Lejos de aquí!" Contesto Carlos.

"Vamos, íbamos a conocernos." dijo la criatura

A Carlos no le importaba, se quería ir de esa isla. La criatura estará muy loco si él se iba a quedar a en ese lugar.

Cuando llego a su barco miro que había otra criatura. Era más grande y tenía un arma en su brazo. También tenía una gran cicatriz en su cara. Le miro y le dijo"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Estaba encima del barco inspeccionando que tenia. La única cosa que encontró era pescados.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"Pregunto la criatura grande

"Me llamo Carlos" contesto

"¿Sabes que estás en la propiedad que pertenece al rey Moctezuma? Tú no debes de estar aquí."

"Mixcoatl," dijo la criatura chiquita, "Deberías ensenar a Coatl sobre él. Mejor él sabrá de que hacer."

Mixcoatl se salió del barco y empezó a pensar muy bien. Camino un poco y para una vez para mirar a Carlos.

Luego dijo "Pues, estará bien. Pero tú vas a decir lo que paso, entendido Papalotl"

El entendió todo lo que dijo Mixcoatl. Sabía que Coatl podrá estar enojado con ambos por dejar un humano en la isla.

Carlos le siguió a Papalotl con Mixcoatl atrás. Esto podrá ser el fin de Carlos.

Empezaron a seguirlos hacia adentro de la isla. Sorprendido, miro que la isla tenía vehículos, ametralladores, francotiradores y rifles. Carlos le siguió hacia una base que tenía un dragón sentando y escribiendo.

"Coatl" empezó Papalotl, "tenemos una criatura de mas allá"

Se levanto el dragón y miro a Carlos. El dragón estaba 2 metros de altura, tenia alas cerrado, y tenía barba en su cabeza. Le miro por un tiempo y dijo a Mixcoatl, "Mixcoatl me puedes explicar esto"

"Coatl," empezó, "el vino de la tierra de los aztecas, algonquinas, incas, y los demás tribus del territorio Quetzalcóatl. No estoy seguro lo que estaba haciendo."

"Me parece que es un pescador." dijo Coatl, "mayoría de los tribus pescan. Aun que sus barcos no se van tan lejos de la tierra"

"Tampoco se ve tradicional" dijo Mixcoatl

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, su arco no se ve de lo que usaron. Se ve más que esta hecho de roca" explico Papalotl

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Carlos" contesto temblando de miedo

"Me parece que también cambiaron su forma de llamarse. Mejor es una mestiza."

"Perdón pero de que están hablando y que son"

"Discúlpame si no te introducimos, yo soy Capitán Coatl. El que se ve que estaba en una batalla. El que tiene un cicatriz"

"¡Ya pare con eso!" grito Mixcoatl

"Perdón" dijo sarcásticamente", el es Mixcoatl, y el chaparro es Papalotl."

"No estoy chaparro yo estoy normal, ustedes son gigantes" replico Papalotl

"Yo ya pude averiguar eso, ¿pero qué son? "Respondió Carlos

"Ya te dije quien somos" dijo el Capitán

"¡No! Que son o que eres"

"Porque no dijiste" replico Mixcoatl "Yo soy un Locoatl, Coatl es un Sonator, y Papalotl es un Forenso.

"¿Discúlpame?"Pregunto Carlos

"Si" reclamo Papalotl "Es que nosotros no estamos en el territorio Quetzalcóatl. Las tribus nos llamaron Olmecas, porque nosotros le enseñamos muchas cosas de la tierra. Y decidieron a nombrarnos por todo que hicimos a ellos. Los mayas, incas y aztecas usaron a nosotros como una imagen para sus historias."

"¿Están hablando sobre las leyendas?"

"No estamos hablando de los cuentos que hicieron" Dijo Papalotl

"Ellos saben muy bien como contar cuento. Se escuchan muy bien, que a veces piensas que si han pasado." Contesto Coatl.

"Me quieren decir que esos leyendas de Quetzalcóatl, Hutzilopochitli, y los demás dioses Aztecas, mayas y de los demás leyendas de América son de verdad."

"¿Qué es América?" pregunto Mixcoatl

"Pues es el territorio que ustedes llaman es el continente América." dijo Carlos

"¿¡Cambiaron el nombre a América?" Grito Mixcoatl

"Cálmate Mixcoatl" dijo el Capitán

"Como me puedo calmar cuando cambiaron el nombre a América."Mixcoatl le miro a Carlos. "Quien fue la idiota que cambio el nombre"

"Fue un navegador de Europa"

"¿Qué es Europa?"Reclamo Papalotl

"Es el continente que está en el este"

Las criaturas le miran como si estaba loco. No exististe ningún continente en el este.

"Estas seguro, porque nuestro navegadores concluyeron que no había otro continente además del territorio Quetzalcóatl." Dijo Papalotl.

"pues ustedes no estaban aquí por un largo tiempo, probablemente no se fueron más que suficiente de distancia para mirar que había otro continente."

"¿Hay más?" exclamo Mixcoatl.

"Si hay Australia, África, y Asia."

Mixcoatl le vio a Coatl y dijo"¿Qué piensas sobe este criatura?"

"Me parece" empezó Coatl "que podemos hablar con Moctezuma"

Coatl se levanto de su silla y mando a Mixcoatl que traía a Carlos. Mixcoatl le dijo a Carlos que le seguía. Carlos le siguió más a dentro de la isla. Le siguió hasta que miro un grande portal azul. Coatl se metió adentro primero. Luego Mixcoatl le dijo se metía. Cerró sus ojos y se metió adentro. Escucho caballos, pájaros y muchos hablando en Náhuatl.

**Capitulo 2**

**Moctezuma**

Abrió sus ojos y miro muchos unicornios, fénix, y dragones alrededor escribiendo en escritorios o andaban parado hablando. Vino fénix y le dio algo. El dragón puso sus manos juntas y lo extendió. Cuando lo extendió salió una imagen que tenía escritura de los aztecas. Puso de regreso sus manos y se lo dio al fénix. Empezó a caminar a una puerta y se fue.

Coatl le dijo que sequia. Le siguió hacia una puerta grande con otro dragón con un arma.

La criatura exclamo en náhuatl "(Hola Coatl como estas)"

Coatl reclamo en náhuatl "(Estoy bien. Necesito hablar con Moctezuma)"

"(Cual es tu razón)"

"(Es por ese criatura)" Coatl apunto a Carlos.

Le miro a Carlos y le susurro "(¿Piensas que es hora de ir?)"

"(pienso que será un buen idea para regresar)"

"(muy bien yo le diré a Moctezuma)" se fue adentro y cero la puerta.

Mixcoatl le miro a Carlos y le dijo "No te preocupes el rey es un buen amigo. Siempre le encantada las historias de los nativos."

"entonces no me debo preocupar" contesto Carlos.

"Para nada" dijo Mixcoatl "El siempre le encanta mirar nuevas personas."

El dragón abrió la puerta y les dijo que se metieran. Se metieron y avía muchas figuras en la pared. Eran las mismas escrituras de los incas, mayas, y nativos de los Américas. El más grande era de Quetzalcóatl. Estaba pintado con azul, rojo, amarillo, marón, y verde.

Siguieron caminando cuando llegaron a un trono. Estaba un dragón ahí con vestidura de las aztecas. Se bajo de su trono y camino hacia Carlos.

"este es el nativo que encontramos en la isla olmeca." Dijo Mixcoatl

Moctezuma le miro y dijo "¿cómo te llamas, nativo?"

"me llamo Carlos." Contesto.

"un nombre muy extraño para un nativo", dijo Moctezuma "mayoría de veces se llaman por unos olmecas famosos.'

"le puedes decir a tu gobierno que queremos hablar con él o ella" dijo Moctezuma. "necesitamos tener una plática para regresar a mi tierra."

"¿discúlpame pero que quieres?"Dijo Carlos.

"yo quiero hablar con él para saber lo que paso en la tierra "dijo Moctezuma "Es que escuchado mucho sobre el territorio. Ahora pienso que será un buen tiempo para regresar. Mixcoatl."

"si, su majestad"

"regresa el nativo a su tierra, y dale un mensaje en su nuevo idioma."

"Con mucho gusto "contesto. "Si me puedes seguir a la salida, te regresara a tu tierra"

Carlos se fue con Mixcoatl afuera del palacio y regreso a la isla. Ahí los 3 soldados le dio unos peces, que ellos atraparon temprano, y le dijo a el que si puede regresar con su gobernador para tener una charla. También le dijo que estaría bien si el traía unos soldados porque será un tiempo que ellos han visto a ellos.

Se fue Carlos y Mixcoatl le vio manejando su barco, pensó si los nueva generación se van a acuerdan sobre ellos.

**Capitulo 3**

**Los Olmecas**

Carlos se fue de regreso a casa y estaba pensando todo el camino de lo que ocurrió. Vio dragones o un tipo de especia que conoce sobre México, y también tienen armas. Pensó por un largo tiempo y decidió irse a ciudad de México. Será mejor que ellos se meten en este asunto porque no era razonable que criaturas viviendo unas 5 o 7 kilómetros de México.

En la isla las criaturas que Carlos ha visto son llamado Olmecas. Ellos son algo como dragones, aun que unos no tienen alas o escupen fuego, la mayoría conoce la lengua de náhuatl. Además de dragones también avía fénix, grifones, y unicornios.

En esa isla, era un entrenamiento de reclutas de los Olmecas. Cada uno debía entrenar en moviéndose en la área de batalla, usando armas, etc. Cada uno entrenaron en las peores condicione para acostumbrase que la guerra no era justo.

Carlos se fue a la ciudad de México, estaba esperando en la sala. Pensaba en lo que iba decir al presidente, Pepe Aguilar. No tardo mucho tiempo para que viniera el presidente.

"¿te ayudo en algo?"Pregunto.

"señor" dijo Carlos "gracias por tomar mi tempo en cuenta. Te quiero decir que hay animales en una isla"

"pues entonces porque me quiere decir que hay animales en una isla. Siempre hay animales en islas. Si no crees pregunta a cualquier persona." Dijo el presidente, confundido.

"señor es nada como tú piensas," dijo Carlos, "son unas animales diferente. Me debes de creer."

"Dime, donde está la isla."

"por la costa de Yucatán."

"mira" le dijo "voy hay nada más para mirar estos –nuevos animales-"

"gracias presidente."

Cinco días han pasado y el presidente se fue a la casa de Carlos para que él le enseñar donde está la isla. Ambos se metieron en un bote grande y se fueron a la isla. Durante el camino, Carlos le estaba explicando sobre las criaturas, el portal, y sus armas que tenían.

El presidente estaba ignorando mayoría de lo que decía, pero le intereso mucho sobre estas criaturas avanzadas. Si eran muy avanzados, entonces el podría hacer algo para proteger sus especias.

Llegaron a la isla y el presidente, Carlos, y cinco otros oficiales se bajaron. La isla era un poco chiquita, y la evidencia de armas usado estaba dondequiera. Un rifle estaba en el piso, cartuchos de balas estaban tirados, y un tipo de ametrallador estaba apagado.

A llegar a tierra firma Carlos grito "¡Eh regresado!"

Nada salió, ni siquiera Papalotl. Estaba muy callado y el presidente se iba a irse hasta que un voz salió."Si ya te escuche"

Del bosque salió Mixcoatl. El presidente se asombro de la criatura. El Olmeca camino más cerca, se pudo notar que el media como dos metros. Si Carlos no le dijo que eran tipo de dinosaurio entonces él creía que era un dragón.

"¿Quien de ustedes es el rey o el gobernador de su país?"

El presidente no tenia palabras de decir, en frente del estaba una especia nueva y era un tipo de dragón. No pudo decir cualquier cosa por estar muy asombrado. La criatura le vio por un tiempo y luego le dijo "Estas bien, porque podemos vernos otro día si quieres."

"no, no estoy bien," dijo el presidente "es que yo nunca pensé de ver algo como usted."

"está bien", dijo "si está bien me puedes seguir para ver al rey Moctezuma."

El presidente, sus trabajadores, y Carlos siguieron a Mixcoatl al mismo portal que se metió Carlos. Los tres se metieron, y se fueron al mundo de los olmecas. El presidente se asombro mucho de lo que se estaba escondido en una isla chiquita. Todo este tiempo una nueva raza de animales estaba viviendo secretamente en otro mundo, y su única conexión de su mundo a de nosotros era un portal.

Se metieron en la recamara del rey, dijo el rey, "Bienvenido a mi palacio. Te daré toda mi hospitalidad para que tengas un buen día en mundo viejo."

"gracias por darnos tu hospitalidad," contesto el presidente Pepe Aguilar, "pero no puedo quedarme aquí."

"si yo entiendo pero quiero hablar contigo sobre mejor ser un aliado contigo"

"discúlpame"

"si, ser un aliado," dijo Moctezuma "quiero ver si está bien si tu puedes ser nuestro aliado. Es que yo pienso que será un buen tiempo que nosotros regresamos a el territorio Quetzalcóatl"

"discúlpame", dijo Aguilar "¿pero qué quieres decir cuando quieres regresar al territorio Quetzalcóatl?"

"es que yo pienso que será un buen tiempo para que los criaturas de ahí pueden saber que nosotros sí existimos, porque era tiempo que hemos ido ahí."

"pero no piensas que mejor puedes crear un pánico porque nadie te ha visto en tu vida"

"Yo ya se eso" dijo Moctezuma "eso porque será bueno que serramos aliados, porque tu nos podrá ensenar al público y despacito se podrán acostumbrar de vernos, y después van a acostumbrarnos."

El presidente pensó por un tiempo y considero lo que podrá ir mal. Si ellos si regresan mejor ellos van a pensar que son un actividad de cambiando ADN de unos animales y creando un nuevo arma Biológica. Preo ellos mejor podrán ayudarlos económicamente, militar, o otras cosas.

"estará bien si ustedes piensan sobre este idea, porque yo entiendo que mejor no vas a querer esto." dijo Moctezuma.

"Gracias" dijo Pepe Aguilar "y gracias por escoger mi país por ser tu aliado"

**Capitulo 4**

**Ataqué accidental**

Semanas han pasado con el primer visto de los olmecas, y el presidente de México ha decidido de tomar la oferta y ser aliado con los Olmecas. También ha dicho que será mejor que ahorita será mejor que sean aliados secretos esa forma que poco a poco ensenan los olmecas al público. El rey, Moctezuma, decidió será un buen idea y ya ha mandado a 2 olmecas con él para irse a México.

Lo que sabían es que EE UU estaba mirando barcos saliendo de la isla. Todo era un misterio de porque él estaba haciendo. Días han pasado y aun no sabían que estaban haciendo. El presidente Polk no pudo soportar el misterio y decidió de mandar 3 barcos del FBI de EE UU.

En la isla, el rey estaba esperando al presidente de México para que él pueda ver cómo está el país después de los miles de años de no estar ahí. Vio un barco y espero que venga. Del barco se bajo el presidente con 5 guarda espalda.

"discúlpame de preguntar pero porque tenemos de ir a tierra firme," pregunto Aguilar

"es que hoy tenemos unos nuevos reclutas para entrenar para ver si serán un buen equipo encaso de guerra" dijo Moctezuma "no quiero mucho ruido cuando vamos hablar." El rey se subió en el barco y dijo a Coatl, "Quiero que vengas conmigo y dejas a Xocoyotzin encargado. También dile a Mixcoatl que no hace algo muy tonto."

"si su majestad" replico Coatl.

Después que el rey y el presidente se fueron, Mixcoatl abrió la puerta de una base y se salió Xocoyotzin. Era la misma especia como Mixcoatl, y era su hermano.

"¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto Xocoyotzin.

"quería decir que tu ya eres un general"

Xocoyotzin le miro como si que no le creía. "Mira, tu estas encargo de los reclutas y si está bien me puedes dejar ensenarles como se puede acostumbrar de las balas."

"está bien," dijo "pero no hagas algo tonto."

"no te preocupes se van a divertir." Eso son las palabras que nuca quería que salía de su boca.

Los reclutas se estaban arrastrándose en el piso y debajo de alambre de púas. Arriba de ellos Mixcoatl tenía un ametrallador básico y esta va disparando alrededor de ellos. También estaba gritando que movían más rápido. Las reclutas se estaban moviendo muy rápido y ninguno dijo nada delo que estaba haciendo Mixcoatl.

Salió Xocoyotzin de la base y miro lo que estaba haciendo Mixcoatl. Le miro y luego dijo a Mixcoatl, "discúlpame, pero que estás haciendo"

"Le estoy entrenando," le contesto.

"Ya se eso pero lo puedes hacer con menos actitud"

"Perdón pero tú nunca me dijiste que la guerra se hizo menos violento", dijo Mixcoatl, "porque me recuerdo que siempre había mucha actitud en guerra"

Los hermanos estaban discutiendo mucho sobre como entrenar loas nuevas reclutas, cuando una recluta vino y dijo, "Xocoyotzin, ven algo paso por la playa"

"¿Quién?"

"No se es algo nuevo"

Los hermanos, y las reclutas fueron a la playa para ver que paso. Ahí, estaba 3 barcos que tocaron la isla. "De quien piensas es el barco"

"No sé, pero no es uno de México."

Mixcoatl sabe que está pasando, el rey no dijo que iba regresar temprano, o escucho que más barcos Mexicanos iban a venir.

Uno de las reclutas se acerco más al barco. "Regrésate" dijo Mixcoatl

Aun así, no se regreso. Se acerco un poco más, y uno de los barcos se abrió la puerta. Se empezó a moverse adentro y se dio la vuelta, "no hay nadie"

De repente salió disparos del barco. Muchos reclutas se estaban cayendo por las balas.

"¡Todos, regresan al base!" grito Xocoyotzin. Todos se fueron de regreso a la base. Del barco salió soldados de EE UU. Se salieron con ametralladores, y rifles. Nadie de ellos sabía de lo que pasó. Un tipo de creatura salió con armas de humanos.

Del bosque salió lo Olmecas otra vez pero esta vez ellos estaban disparando a ellos. Tenían semiautomático rifles de 10 disparos, y con un ametrallador. El ataque era poco y los Olmecas regresaron a la isla.

Los gringos rápido empezaron acorrer adentro de la isla. Lo que no sabían es que ellos se van a chingarse con esta batalla. Los olmecas corrían a unos agujeros con alambres de púas, y se quedaron ahí.

"Todos", grito Xocoyotzin "preparase. Quiero que ataquen con el infierno."

Esperaron que se salían los gringos del la costa. Uno de los olmecas estaba poniendo amunicione al ametrallador. Del bosque salió un gran grupo de gringos con muchos rifles, y ametralladores.

"¡Mikila!" grito Xocoyotzin. Con ese mandato que significa mata, todos los olmecas empezaron a disparar a los gringos. Todos los Olmecas empezaron a disparar. Los primeros gringos que estaban fueron disparados tan inmensamente que las balas destruían el cuerpo al contacto. Los 5 primeros murieron, y los demás se escondieron detrás de unos árboles.

El recluta que estaba en el ametrallador disparaba a cualquiera que movía. Otro usaba el Kalkun, un rifle semiautomático, para matar los gringos. Los gringos usaron sus ametralladores, y rifles para atacar de regreso.

Uno aventó una granada y se cayó cerca de un olmeca. No lo vio y se exploto lanzándolo al aire. Los gringos se murieron rápido. Uno corrió a otro lugar y el recluta que estaba usando el ametrallador rápido le disparo.

En una base Mixcoatl estaba poniendo amunicioné en un francotirador, y se lo dio a una recluta. "Usa esto" dijo "Escóndete detrás o encima de una base. Mejora que no te encuentren."

El recluta tomo el franco y empezó a trepar la base. Puso el Franco en vista y miro a los gringos. Disparo y un gringo fue disparado en la cabeza. Otro murió por ser disparado en la garganta. 5 veces disparo y 5 gringos murieron.

En los hoyos, los olmecas estaban murieron por los gringos. Uno fue destruido por granadas y otro por ser disparado muchas veces. Xocoyotzin dejo su Kalkun y empezó a usar un 80-70J. Apunto a un gringo y el ametrallador lo mato. Xocoyotzin llamo con un comunicador que estaba conectado en su casco. "Este es Xocoyotzin ahí problemas en la isla. Unas criaturas nos están atacando. Manda unos más Soldados."

El comunicador respondió "Mandaremos 500 mas"

Del portal, muchos olmecas salieron con ametralladores y rifles. Uno se salió y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Espero que venga un soldado para dispararlo. Vino un gringo y fue disparado. Otro pasó y le paso lo mismo. Pensó que él estaba haciendo cuando balas salió detrás. Miro atrás y vio un gringo disparándole.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar y el gringo le estaba siguiendo. El gringo después aventó una granada enfrente del Olmeca. El Olmeca no vio la granada, y piso encima de la granada. Se exploto lanzando el Olmeca.

En los hoyos, Mixcoatl estaba usando su rifle matando cualquier gringo que se movía cerca de su lugar. Miro por un lugar y vio 5 gringos detrás de un árbol. Agarro un tipo de granada y lo aventó por ese lugar. Cuando exploto, no lanzo a nadie pero salió fuego quemando los gringos que estaba por ahí.

"¿Que fue eso?" dijo un recluta

"Eso, mi amigo" contesto "Es un Infierno. Arma mortal cuando peleas cerca de tu enemigo." Se salió de su lugar y disparo a los gringos. Miro un grupo de detrás de un árbol y aventó otro diferente tipo de granada. Ese tipo tenía unas navajas y cortas un gringo. Exacto cuando le corto exploto. Ese era una granada de sangre.

Un olmeca llamado Cuatemoc tenía un arco y flechas grandes. Con él estaba un pájaro grande y se llamaba Texcatli.

"Texcatli", dijo Cuatemoc, "Metete en este flecha y quema todos los invasoras detrás de esos árboles." La fleca se abrió y se metió el pájaro. Cuatemoc lo cerró y apunto la flecha a su destino, y lo lanzo. Antes de tocar su destino, se abrió dejando caer una ola de fuego. El pájaro estaba en fuego pero él estaba causando todo la destrucción. Regreso a su lugar con Cuatemoc y se apago el fuego que estaba en el.

"Buen echo" dijo "Ahorra quédate aquí y quema cualquier invasores que venga"

"No te preocupes, ninguno se va pasar de este lugar."

De repente un grupo de soldados vinieron y Texcatli abrió su boca sacando fuego. El fuego era muy intenso que las granadas que tenían los gringos se explotaron.

Las explosiones era muy fuerte que los gringos empezaron a retirarse. Uno por uno se regresó al barco dejando cualquier arma que tenía. Afuera de los 10 barcos que vinieron, 5 se regresaron con barcos llenos.

Los Olmecas que estaban en la isla empezaron a felicitarse sobre ganar la batalla. Mixcoatl vio a los cuerpos y vio que tenía un escudo de una bandera.

"Xocoyotzin" dijo "Ven"

Vino y le enseño el escudo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Este escudo no pertenece o se ve como los de México"

"¿Entonces de quién es?" La pregunta espantaba a Xocoyotzin, Si no era de México, esto pudiera empezar una terrible problema.

Regreso el rey y miro cuerpos de ambos Olmecas y humanos tirados en el piso. Ambos líderes no sabían que paso. Moctezuma se fue para mirar a Xocoyotzin. "Me puedes decir que paso aquí"

"Señor, rey. Hubo una batalla aquí"

"Pude averiguar eso"

"Pero no seque nación nos atacó. Tenía una bandera que no pertenecía a México."

"¿Que era esa bandera?" pregunto Presidente Pepe.

Xocoyotzin saco una bandera y le enseño. Pepe lo miro por un tiempo y le dijo "Seguro que estos invasores tenían esta bandera."

"Si ellos tenían esta bandera en sus barcos y unos soldado lo tenían en sus armadura."

Pepe no lo pudo creer, le pregunto muchas veces, y aun Xocoyotzin decía que esa fue la bandera que tenia los invasores. Se sentó en barril diciendo muchas cosas que los Olmecas y el rey no entendían.

"Perdón, rey, pero párese que ya no podemos ser aliados."

"¿por qué no?"

"es que estos invasores son de Estados Unidos."

Los Olmecas le vieron a él confundido. "¿Quién es estados Unidos?"

"Es una nación más fuerte de este mundo. Si ellos ven que yo estaba aquí, se preocuparan que yo a echo unas criaturas biológicas."

"¿Criaturas biológicas?"

"Animales que son creado por el hombre. Ahí no sé que voy hacer."

Moctezuma se acerco y le dijo "¿No hay una organización mundial que te puede salir de este lio? Pues que puede ser lo peor que te puedan hacer."

"Si, uno. Las Naciones Unidas me pueden ayudar, pero no creo que vayan a creer. La única cosa que me pueden hacer es inspeccionar mi nación para averiguar qué he hecho. Eso es si Estados Unidos no declara guerra, como lo que hizo a Iraq."

"¿Iraq?"Dijo Xocoyotzin.

"Otra nación. Fue en guerra porque Estados Unidos por unos 10 años, y no encontraron ningún arma que ellos creían que era de destrucción."

"Mira," dijo Moctezuma, "Deja que las Naciones Unidas que revisen todas tus arsenales, y cuando ven que no tienes tecnología o cualquier cosa que puede crear estos animales biológicos, Estados Unidos debe de creerlos."

"¿Qué pasa si declaran guerra?"

"Deja eso en nuestra preocupación," dijo el rey, "nosotros nos encargaremos en eso."

Días han pasado, y los Estados unidos han hecho lo que el presidente, Pepe, ha dicho. Ya, las Naciones Unidas, mandaron muchas personas para inspeccionar los arsenales de México. Se quedaron en México por mucho tiempo jamás encontraron cualquier tecnología que indica que México ha creado armas biológicas. Pero aun así, EE. UU. Insistía que ellos han creado esos animales. Días se convirtieron a semanas, a meses, y aun no avía evidencia de que México los ha creado. Lo que México no quería que pasara, pasó.

**Capitulo 5**

**Guerra**

En la televisión se pudo ver el presidente Polk firmando la confirmación de guerra a México. Se pudo en su cara que quería que abra guerra. Después de fírmalo, añado los reporteros "Este será la guerra para mejor que tirantes, como México, no crearan armas biológicas en cualquier forma."

Pepe apago la televisión, hoy va a empezar la guerra.


End file.
